


Smuggling

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bees, Candles, Gen, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Story: His Last Bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger set admires the older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuggling

Uncle Sherlock raised bees, who had only one female, just as his world had only The Woman—an innocent occupation for an older man in any event. Mycroft Junior laughed quietly to himself from within the recesses of a leather chair that had once belonged to his father.   
  
How brilliantly simple. How better to smuggle intelligence than in beeswax candles?


End file.
